Sims 3 Next Top Model, Cycle 5
Sims 3 Next Top Model, Cycle 5 is, as the name suggests, the 5th cycle of Sims 3 Next Top Model featuring 11 aspiring models from all over the USA. This cycle's overseas destination was announced as Cairo, Egypt. Prizes The winner of Sims 3 Next Top Model will appear on the covers of: *Harper's Bazaar *Cosmopolitan *Sports Illustrated She will also get a 100.000 $ contract with Covergirl Cosmetics, she will be singed with Vogue Agency as well as Platinum Models '''and she will become a Will's Angel'. Judges The panel of judges this time will consist of the following: *'Yuma Lozita (Host)' - Supermodel *'Tia Kipps''' - Fashion Blogger & Expert *'Shawnee Becksford' - Supermodel & Host of her own Show Episodes 'Let's Go See New York' The fifth cycle of Sims Next Top Model starts in New York City, NY. The 11 finalists head to a mansion in Downtown NYC, and expect it to be the official model mansion. Eventually, Yuma Lozita arrives at the scene to clear the girls up as she announces that the house belongs to fashion designers and that it is the place of their first challenge: a go-see challenge. Lexie, Dalya, Adri, Adriana and especially Lulu stand out to the designers. Finally, Adriana and Dalya are announced to be the winners of the challenge. Later the girls head to their model apartment. After getting into the vibe some girls already start to gossip about other girls, such as Lulu complaining about not winning the challenge or Kate feeling treated unfairly because of being in a competition with somebody with experience. After that, the girls receive their very first Yuma Mail and the girls head to panel. At panel, Dayana, Adri and Lulu stun the judges with their photos. Rebekka disappoints the judges with a lack of variety in facial expressions in her photos. But it is Mai Li who is sent packing because the judges just don't believe in her ability to model. *'Challenge winner: '''Adriana Bastião & Dalya Thomson *'First call-out: Dayana Moseley *'Bottom 2: '''Anna Rebekka Räsänen & Mai Li Tran *'Eliminated: 'Mai Li Tran 'Shut Up & Smile! The 10 remaining girls are back in their model apartment as everyone starts to fight. Lulu tries to teach some of the girls how to walk, which annoys Adriana. And Dalya gets pissed off by Kate in general. In the meanwhile, Tia picks up Mikenna to bring her to a hair salon so she can get a better makeover. As she arrives at home, the fight pauses due to the skull mail. The girls head to panel as they had a photoshoot for Colgate. Yuma announces that the girl with the best ad would have her photo as an official Colgate ad. That girl happens to be Adriana, as she performed the best. Lulu's inversatility and Mikenna's lack of improvement each gets them into the bottom 2. Mikenna's potential keeps her in the competition though, while Lulu is sent home. *'First call-out: '''Adriana Bastião *'Bottom 2: Lulu Purplix & Mikenna Eng *'Eliminated: '''Lulu Purplix 'Don't Trip, Let It Crawl At the start of the episode, Mikenna, one of the 9 remaining girls, tells the viewers of her liking for being alone. Soon after, the girls realize it's snowing. As they get ready, Adri questions Mikenna of her not ever being social, which causes Mikenna to have a breakdown. Later, the girls talk about Mikenna and her motives in the competition. Meanwhile, it's announced that the girls have a runway challenge. Mikenna, craving screentime I guess, passes out immediately after walking. After the competition ends, it's announced Mikenna actually won the challenge. Later, back at the house, the girls talk about Mikenna. Mikenna returns from the hospital and overhears, and after a few minutes, tells them her story, causing them all to cry for pity, which was soon interrupted by a skull mail, announcing two will be sent home. At panel, the girls' Cockroach Beauty Shots are critiqued. Adri pulls out first call out, as the judges saw her photo as elegant and overall the best. Meanwhile, Dalya, Lexie, and Syung find themselves in the bottom three, all for equally disappointing the judges. In the end, Lexie is saved for her potential. *'First call-out: '''Adri Felton *'Bottom 3: Dalya Thomson, Syung Jin, & Lexie Monrow *'Eliminated: '''Dalya Thomson & Syung Jin 'Snow In the Lingerie This episode is comprised of only panel, where the 7 remaining girls will have their photo critiqued, leaving with only 6. After the prizes and judges are reviewed, Yuma reveals that the photoshoot was posing, in the snow, wearing only lingerie. The girls praised, such as Lexie and Mikenna, however nobody as much as Anna Rebekka, who recieved first call out for having an effortless photo, which also shows off the lingerie. Halfway through the call outs, Yuma said that she felt those three were the only ones who's photos were, in her words, decent. Kate and Adriana were placed in the bottom two for not living up to the judges expectations. Just before it's announced who's eliminated, a camel pops up on the television screen, announcing the girls are going to Egypt! However, a girl must be eliminated beforehand, which wound up having to be Kate. *'First call-out: '''Anna Rebekka Räsänen *'Bottom 2: Adriana Bastião & Kate Randall *'Eliminated: '''Kate Randall 'Keep It Stylish At the start of the episode, it shows the 6 remaining girls walking down Cairo, and also reveals Mikenna's re-upped makeover. The girls end up walking into a studio, meeting up with judge Tia Kipps. She announces that they have a styling challenge in pairs, where the best of the two go onto the next round, etc. Anna Rebekka wins the challenge, thus recieving a night out, with a friend, at a five star restaurant in downtown Cairo. Anna Rebekka, in the end, chooses to take Mikenna along for her challenge win. As they leave, Adri questions Mikenna's story, which leads to a fight between her, Dayana, and Adriana. The girls thus arrive at their new, Egyptian panel room. The photoshoot, where the girls modelled on the streets of downtown Cairo, are critiqued. Mikenna receives first call out for her strong, dynamic photo, while Adri, Adriana, and Lexie are put into the bottom three, all for having equally bad and disappointing photos. In the end, it's announced Lexie's inability to stand out makes her the 6th girl eliminated. *'First call-out: '''Mikenna Eng *'Bottom 2: Adri Felton, Adriana Bastião, & Lexie Monrow *'Eliminated: '''Lexie Monrow 'J'adore Dior This episode was in FNTM format, therefore no drama could be filmed. The 5 remaining girls had a photoshoot for new perfume, J'adore Dior, in the desert. Mikenna, who portrayed the perfect embodiment of elegance and regality, was received first call out. Meanwhile, Adriana and Anna Rebekka failed to prove their capabilty to the judges. In the end, Adriana's lack of potential and inconsistancy proved her downfall, and she was sent home. *'First call-out: '''Mikenna Eng *'Bottom 2: Adriana Bastião & Anna Rebekka Räsänen *'Eliminated: '''Adriana Bastião 'Harper's Bazaar This episode was in FNTM format, therefore no drama could be filmed. At the start of the episode, it is announced that there will be no official call out, and that the 4 remaining girls 'will immediately be told if they made the finale or not. Anna Rebekka gets critiqued, however her placement in the competition is yet to be decided, so she is held for later. Adri's photo is critiqued, and soon after eliminated. Mikenna is critiqued, then is announced to be the first girl through to the finale. Dayana is critiqued, and she is paired up with Anna Rebekka. However, through deliberation, Dayana is saved, thus eliminating Anna Rebekka. *'Eliminated: Adri Felton & Anna Rebekka Räsänen Contestants At the beginning of this cycle, castings took place in Los Angeles to determine which girls out of the 28 semi-finalists had the potential to become successfully working models. The following 11 girls have been chosen: Summaries 'Call-Out Order' *At the end of castings, the top 11 girls were called in random order which will not affect them later on in the competition. *Episode 7 did not have an official call out order. Instead, in the style of Germany's Next Topmodel, the girls were called up and were announced if they remained in the competition. In addition, Rebekka was called up, but her placement was not yet determined, so she was held until last, until it was decided that Dayana stayed over her, and she was thus sent home. 'Makeovers' *'Adri: '''Extensions, a few curls added *'Adriana: Dyed bright red *'Anna Rebekka: '''Dyed lighter, cut a little shorter *'Dayla: 'Extensions, dyed darker *'Dayana: Dyed honey blonde, voluminous and curly extensions added *'Kate:' Dyed platinum blonde *'Lexie': Dyed dark brown, extensions added *'Lulu:' Dyed light brown, bangs cut off *'Mai Li:' Dyed brown with red highlights, cut to shoulder-length *'Mikenna: '''Cut to a bob / dyed pink *'Syung:' Dyed lighter, red parts removed 'Photoshoot Guide' *'Casting Photoshoot: Fashion Editorial in Pairs *'Episode 1 Photoshoot: '''Desert Fashion Editorial *'Episode 2 Photoshoot: Colgate Ad *'Episode 3 Photoshoot: '''Cockroach-Beauties *'Episode 4 Photoshoot:' Lingerie Ad in the Snow * '''Episode 5 Photoshoot:' Urban Fashion Editorial in the Streets of Cairo * Episode 6 Photoshoot: J'adore Dior Perfume Ad * Episode 7 Photoshoot: Harper's Bazaar Cover * Episode 8 Photoshoot: Cosmopolitan Cover